Hunt for the Sword
by Natt11626
Summary: Vigiliance, the legendary sword of the Hero of Ferelden, said to be stolen by the Antivian Crows. The Sword said to changed hands many times, some says the sword has its own mind. Others says it's curse. Not long After Kirkwall Rebellion Hawke received a letter telling the story about this Sword without knowing someone else is looking for it...


**Hi, this is the first time I have written something like this. I'm not native to English and I have little experience in writing something like this so if it's possible please review my work, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.**

Prologue

Somewhere on the border between Free marches and Antiva…

"Are you sure the customer said to meet us here?" said one of the two man on horseback.

"That's all they told us, at least they gave us a map." answered other man.

Many times the customers of the Antivian Crows want to discuss the details of the job directly with the assassin and since most customers are willing to pay with a purse full of sovereigns it made both parties can come with a quick agreement. However, most customers didn't agree to meet with their hired assassins in the middle of nowhere on the border between Antiva and Free Marchers.

"'Meet me at the spot I marked on the map, come at midnight, I have an important job and a lot of sovereign waiting' was all the letter says" said the second man.

"In this valley? It couldn't go any better, we all know that anything involved with valley will end up with a brutal ambush and a volley of arrows."

"I'd rather been hunt down by the Templars than been hunt by the Crows."

"Well I bet you never seen the Chantry prison then."

They reached the marked spot at midnight, the night was dark and the shadow of the valley make it darker. They saw a figure standing in front of them.

"I hope he didn't just send us to kill some Orlesian noblewoman like last time." Said the first Crow.

They dismounted, grab their weapons and walked toward the figure.

"just in time, I should've known the Crows never late." said a female voice.

"Enough games, just tell us what we need to do"

"What _you_ need to do is answer every question I'm going to ask you. You see, You're in the middle of the valley, that's mean there is no where you can run or hide. If you run I will catch you, if you hide I will find you, if you _fly_ like what you Crows love to did I will shoot you, so you better answered me everything I am going to ask you."

"Enough of this nonsense" the first Crow said, raise his crossbow and shoot at the female figure in front of him. She easily deflects it with her sword.

"Old fashion way then" said the figure, her left hand draw a long dagger out and walked toward the Crows who now too shocked to do anything.

The first Crow drop his crossbow and draw his weapon while the second Crow, already armed with his dual dagger charge at his enemy. The female figure easily dodge the first strike, when the second slash from his right hand coming toward her she use her dagger in her left, parry the incoming blow and thrust her sword in the Crow's belly.

He scream, but still alive. She calmly stab him in the throat with the dagger while moving toward another Crow who just managed to draw his axe out.

"An axe? I never seen a Crow using an axe before"

He made no replies, moving toward her. The Female figure wanted to end the fight quickly, she throw down her sword, grab the handle of the incoming axe then plunge her dagger into his belly.

"Arghhhhhh." He scream until the attacker put her hand around his mouth.

"Shh, I'm going to ask you a few questions, answer it and I might let you go."

"Heh, I'm still an Antivian Crow, we were trained for this situation"

"Really? We'll see" She stab him between his leg at his thigh.

"Arggghhh" He began to scream more.

"No one is going to help you here, Crow" She said while pressing the dagger deeper into his thigh. "Now tell me, where is the _sword_?"

"Whaa-what sword, never heard of it"

"You know what I'm talking about!" She pull her dagger out and stab him again, now right between his legs.

"ARRGHHHHHHH, ok….ok I will tell you…" He took a few breath. "The sword has changed its owner many times, it's very difficult to track it down…."

"Just give me the lead, I'll figure out the rest"

"Go to Kirkwall, Go look for a woman name Rae, she's a spymaster of the Coterie thieves guild, if anyone have a chance to know where is the sword, it's her"

"Good, I'll let you peacefully join with the Maker then" and immediately stab him in the neck.

'So it's Kirkwall' She thought.

'after all these years no one ever stop me from me from accomplished my goal, this will be no difference'

She began climb over the Valley, it's still a long way to Kirkwall…

**So? How was it? I hope it's not too bad. I will really love you if you are willing to review my work. After all I'm hoping for someone to give me some tips about writing a story, thanks for reading ****.**


End file.
